Flittering
by Dakota Riley
Summary: "He tried to write it off as doctor-patient empathy -  mostly to Shea, but to himself as well -  but that flittery feeling in his stomach told him otherwise."  Lloyd and Julianne.  Just random musings from everyone's favorite genius


**Blahblahblah. I don't own Breakout Kings or any of it's characters.**

* * *

><p>The way he saw it, there were two possibilities:<p>

1. Getting shanked

2. Julianne hating him forever

And, of course, in his genius mind, neither really sounded like fun. Getting shanked, despite the obvious physical damage that would ensue, could also been seen as carelessness by Ray and/or Charlie, thus getting him kicked off the team, his sentence doubled. Obviously, he did not exactly want that to happen.

But Julianne hating him? Forever? Forever was a very long time. Longer than… Well, longer than his sentence. And the reason he'd gotten than initial sentence was because of those dastardly drugs and that girl that was just far too careless for her own good. And his own good, apparently. Her stupidity was what had landed him in jail. Didn't everyone know what too much medication plus too much alcohol plus serious depression equaled death?

Apparently not.

Well, disregarding the fact that not everyone could be a genius like himself, he was still more than a little disappointed. Okay, so prescribing the drugs hadn't really been the smartest plan he'd ever thought up. But hey, geniuses can't be geniuses all the time. Being better than everyone else gets boring every once in a while.

And while he knew that, technically, it was not his fault that the girl died, he still felt horribly about it. And when Ray decided to shout it out for the entire team to hear, he felt that tiny flicker inside of him that most others refer to as 'anger.' Being a man of science - and a genius IQ - he'd never really been one for emotions. They seemed rather useless. Unfortunately, that didn't stop him from feeling those retched things. His favorite was that warm, fuzzy feeling that spread through him each time his genius brain proved him right - or, more specifically, someone else wrong. Anger was there too. Sadness, also, when he tried to talk to his mother and she hung up on him without a hint of that love that a mother was supposed to feel for her child.

There was another emotion he'd been feeling recently, too. He'd heard about it, but never really experienced it. And, thought he didn't want to call it 'love,' that was the only real word he could find. And, oddly enough, his bizarre feeling was directed towards the beautiful Julianne Simms. He tried to write it off as doctor-patient empathy (mostly to Shea, but to himself as well) but that flittery feeling in his stomach told him otherwise.

And this denial of obvious facts from his very own genius body was terrible. He didn't know what to believe - his genius brain or his genius belly. Quite conflicted, he was. And that glance that Julianne sent him every few minutes as he sat, moped, and pondered made his belly flitter once more.

He was informed that they would be returning to Maybell soon, and Lloyd felt more reluctant than ever. Leaving, already? His cell didn't give him much peace to sit and think. True, their 'office' wasn't exactly paradise either, but at least there was food. And human beings that he enjoyed associating with - particularly Julianne. With one somber glance over his shoulder at Juliane, he stood and walked out to meet the van. He wasn't sure if he was imagining it or not, but he couldn't help but think that something like kind affection and sympathy had glowed in her brown eyes. A small grin spread over his genius face and his belly made a very intense flitter.

* * *

><p><strong>GASP. A story! And it's not FMA! Sorry to all of my FMA fic fans. I just can't get into the groove. So, I figured, a little Lloyd love never hurt. 3 <strong>

** To people that are reading this for Breakout Kings, hope you enjoyed. xD I'm sorry if it doesn't make sense. I had no clue where I was going with it. I just started typing.**


End file.
